


An Eye for Detail

by Kenda1L



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I blame Lola, LLF Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, first vld fic and this is what I come up with, idek guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenda1L/pseuds/Kenda1L
Summary: Keith knows every last detail of Shiro’s face; something is different.





	An Eye for Detail

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic in this fandom and this is what I come up with. Welcome to me. This was heavily influenced by a conversation with [tehlastunicron](https://tehlastunicron.tumblr.com/) and [Lotor's Lifestyle Blog](https://prince-lotor-of-the-galra.tumblr.com/). You should absolutely check it out. Title suggested by [Shir-NO](https://shir-no.tumblr.com/).

Keith stares at Shiro, eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Something is different about him, but for the life of him, Keith can't figure out what. It's not the hair; he's gotten used to that and besides, Shiro owns the old man hair and somehow makes it look amazing. It's something else making it hard for Keith to take his eyes off him today.  
  
_Not that this is unusual_ , he thinks wryly. Keith is nothing if not honest with himself. He finally gives in to his curiosity and stalks over to Shiro. He plants his hands on the armrests of his chair and leans in so he can study his face more closely. Shiro cocks his head, confusion and amusement warring on his face, but he allows the violation of his personal space the same way he always does when it's Keith involved.   
  
After about minute, Lance starts to complain about them getting a room, but Keith ignores him. Again, not exactly out of the ordinary. Besides, he has a reason for looking, okay? A totally legitimate one, even. What if this is another Shiro clone? Something is definitely different.   
  
Keith narrows his eyes and leans a little closer to Shiro's now vaguely nervous expression. Keith’s brows shoot up as it clicks. "Are you...are you wearing mascara?"   
  
Behind him comes a crash, followed closely by Lance's groans. Keith doesn't turn around; the blush spreading like rapid fire across Shiro's face is infinitely more interesting.   
  
Shiro crosses his arms and gives the ceiling a look that is probably meant to be long suffering but mostly just looks horribly embarrassed. "White lashes are really hard to see," he mumbles. "It looked weird, like they weren't even there." He drops his gaze and shoots Keith a look that just dares him to disagree.   
  
It's true. Keith would never say anything, of course, but seeing Shiro with near invisible eyelashes had thrown him for a loop the first couple days. "So you decided mascara was the solution?" he asks, lips twitching.   
  
"I also used some eyeliner to do this thing called [tight-lining](https://www.makeup.com/tightline-eyeliner-tutorial)," Shiro says. His chin juts out stubbornly. Keith has no idea what tight-lining is, but damn if it doesn't make Shiro's eyes look amazing. Keith has more important things to discuss than makeup techniques, however.   
  
"Where did you even get makeup?" he asks. "Actually, no, first tell me where you learned to _use_ makeup." He should probably pull back at some point; he's practically in Shiro's lap. His eyes are utterly entrancing though, so screw social norms and personal bubbles. Keith and Shiro only have one personal bubble, and they share it. He leans in closer.   
  
"Allura bought some for me the last time we stopped for supplies," Shiro murmurs. Those long, thick lashes of his keep flicking down. Keith thinks he must be looking at his lips. Wondering what color lipstick would look best on Keith, maybe? He honestly doesn't even know anymore. This man will never cease to confuse, surprise, and inspire Keith.   
  
"So she taught you?" he asks. He had never noticed Allura wearing makeup but then again, if Keith weren't so familiar with every detail of Shiro's face and, well, _everything_ , he probably wouldn't have noticed this either.   
  
Shiro goes bright red and looks away again. He mutters something Keith can't make out. "I'm sorry, what was that?" he asks, smirking.   
  
Shiro heaves a put upon sigh. (Proof of how much Keith loves him: his breath smells like food goo but it never even occurs to Keith to pull away.) He puts on his best _I don't care what other people think_ face.   
  
"I was looking through old Galran files to see if there was anything useful," he says, and _how_ exactly does that relate to the current conversation? Shiro’s lips quirk up into an amused smile. "Did you know that Lotor had an entire series of video blogs dedicated to beauty tips and tutorials?" Keith is not laughing. Really. That would be rude. He has more control than that. "They were very informative."   
  
Keith snorts. Loudly, and directly in Shiro’s face. (Proof Shiro loves him: he only looks mildly disgusted.)   
  
"Oh. My. God," Lance says with delight; he’s standing directly behind Keith. "Does he have any about hair? He must have some on hair. His was _way_ too nice. Are there any that can help Keith?" Keith kicks backward without looking. Lance's yelp is very satisfying.   
  
Keith stands abruptly and grabs Shiro's hand, tugging him up from his seat. "Come on," he says as he drags Shiro towards towards the living quarters of Castle Jr. “You're going to teach me how to do that.” Keith likes to state things as facts rather than questions; it almost always gets him what he wants. Not that Shiro often denies him in the first place, or vice versa.

“Seriously, make him watch the hair ones,” Lance’s voice echoes after them. Keith ignores it in favor of Shiro’s soft chuckle. It's far less common these days than Lance’s annoying attempts at humor.

“I can show you the liner,” Shiro says. “But sharing mascara is unhygienic.” Teaching mode: activated.

“Fine, my lashes don't need it anyway,” Keith sniffs haughtily as Shiro keys open his door.

Shiro looks at him, expression impossibly soft and reserved only for him. Warm fuzzies bloom in Keith’s chest and grow strong under the light of Shiro’s smile. “No, they don't,” Shiro agrees with him. “They're already nice.”

Keith will never need blush as long as Shiro keeps dropping lines like that. He ducks his head to try and hide his pleased reaction, but just like everything Keith does, Shiro sees right through it. He threads his hand gently through Keith’s hair and scratches his scalp briefly before pushing Keith into the room with it.

(Things Keith learns: 1. Lotor did indeed have a wide variety of apparently very popular beauty tutorials, and 2. Keith can totally rock the winged liner look.)

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on Tumblr at [Voltrashed](https://voltrashed.tumblr.com). We can geek out together about these beautiful idiot boys.
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with "whisper" and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
